


I'll paint you a clear blue sky

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Series: A series of ficlets from my tumblr [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Pining, Rude Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: Prompt: 'We hate each other but apparently our teachers ship is and make I partner up all the time and sit next to each other and for the love of God if you not shut your mouth I'm gonna shove you on the desk and snog the hell out of you'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I did not go exactly as the prompt but I hope you like it.

Remus cursed under his breath as he made his way next to Sirius Fucking Black. That was the third time this week that a teacher thought it would be funny to make them sit next to each other. And it was only Tuesday.

It was clear that the teachers thought it would be funny to make the sit together. Some shipping wars were going on in the staff room and here Remus has to bear the blunt of it and sit next to that pain in the arse. And he hda the audacity to smile at him. _Smile_! Honestly, if he do not gave about his marks that much, Remus probably would have a few words of choice to say to both the English teacher and Sirius Black.

And yet, he would not do that. Because as much as that annoyed him to no end, he had been sporting a huge crush on him since some time now. That wanker was lounging his chair like it was a fucking couch, gave Remus an _honest-to-god_ once over and smirked at him. He resisted the urge to kick something because how dare him look so cool and beautiful in that plain classroom.

Remus simply rolls his eyes and took the chair next to Sirius.

"Why, hello my pretty moonbeam." Remus cringed at the use of one of the many derivatives of the nickname the black-haired boy gave him when he noticed his moon phases tattoo on his underarm.

"Good morning Black," he said tensely.

"Oh don't worry your pretty face love-" he said close to Remus' ear. Remus felt his face warming up from the closeness but tried to maintain his composure.

"Black, for the sake of everything that is holy, just shut your big mouth."

"Make me," Sirius answered in a low voice, that went straight to Remus' groin and smirked.

The tawny-haired boy simply glared at him until his shoulders sagged forwards and he nodded.

They would be discussing 'Candide' by Voltaire in the first period and then, partner up for creative writing. They'd do only the outline in class and work the rest of the essay together at home.

Once they completed Voltaire, they got to work. Well everyone else got to work while Remus got to deal with a petulant Sirius. Though, in the end, they managed to complete the outline and were now packing their things away.

"So Moony, I finally get to see your bedroom now?"

Remus took a deep breath, willing himself to not give I to the desire to kick or kiss that bastard. Either option was fine with him, though he was rooting more for the first on right now.

"Here's my address. I'm expecting you at seven. Don't be late."

"Oh, don't I at least get a good bye kiss?" Sirius pouted and Remus nearly let out a whimper. How can him look so bloody gorgeous?

"No you don't. There's only the standard hand shake I'm afraid." Remus extended his hand.

Sirius took it and instead of shaking it, he placed a hot opened-mouth kiss on Remus' knuckles. He felt desire pooling in his belly and wanted nothing less than to have that same kiss but on his mouth  instead now.

Sirius shot him a smug grin and winked at him before making his way out leaving Remus staring at his back.

He was so gone right now. So smitten.

***

Remus was pacing nervously around the house. He was a ball of nerves. How will be deal with a gorgeous Sirius Black in his room. Probably on his bed.

He heard an engine roaring in the distance and seconds later the other boy was getting off his motor bike looking like a bloody sex god. Cursing under his breath, he made his way to the door and opened it to a smirking Sirius.

He was looking gorgeous as ever with his dark locks pulled into a high bun at the back of his head, strategically ripped jeans, a leather jacket over a light white t-shirt. Remus was staring  and clearly Sirius noticed-judging by the smug look on his face.

"Hello love."

"Sirius. It's upstairs. You want something to drink." His manners caught up with him.

"Nah I'm fine."

They worked pretty fast and quite well. Sirius still blatantly flirted with him and Remus continued having his insides turned into mush each time and keeping on a stoic face. But it did not happen that much.

They were indeed working on his bed. Remus was formatting the whole document and looking for grammatical mistakes, when Sirius raised his hands to redo his bun which got loose. The issue was that his shirt raised as well, revealing a sliver of skin which Remus could not remove his eyes from. And apparently, that encouraged Sirius to show off his seemingly unending knowledge of cheesy pick-up lines.

As always, Remus ignored him for most part. Well at least tried to.

"Okay if you don't shut the fuck up, I will make you. Believe me I will snog your stupid face off." Remus growled at him.

Sirius' breath hitched and he licked his lips. "I will not stop you. That's for sure."

And then, Remus pounded on Sirius, effectively knocking him down and he was straddling his gorgeous classmate. He brought their faces so close that their noses were touching. Sirius licked his lips again and Remus closed the distance between them.

They were both panting slightly when they pulled away.

"If I knew all I had to do was talk to have you kiss me like that, I'd have done it ages ago."

Remus rolled his eyes but he had a smile playing on his lips. "Shut up" he said fondly.

"Make me" Sirius said after a beat ad Remus did as he asked.


End file.
